Night Vision
by ForestKarma
Summary: Kagome’s mafia boss father was just killed, and she’s the new boss... But can she survive in a world of pain and darkness? Can Naraku teach her what she needs to know? (Naraku/Kagome) One-shot.


**_Night vision _** by ForestKarma  
  
This idea just sort of popped into my head and refused to leave me alone. For all of you who read my other stories, I know you thought I was dead or something but I've just been on vacation for the past two weeks, which, while fun, was kind of annoying. Anyway, I'll begin work on my other fics, don't worry, and I'm also working on many different new ideas, but I just had to write this, so I did... I wrote all of it today, and I know it may be a bad idea to post it right after writing it but what the hell...  
  
This has song lyrics in it, but please don't run away. Please, give it a chance, even though it's likely you don't know know the song. That doesn't matter. You'll still like the story (I hope)  
  
Summary: Kagome's mafia boss father was just killed, and she's the new boss... But can she survive in a world of pain and darkness? Can Naraku teach her what she needs to know? (Naraku/Kagome) One-shot.  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Inuyasha characters or the song Night Vision, sung by Suzanne Vega.  
  
Night Vision  
  
As the sun sank below the horizon, two people watched from a window set high in the large oak mansion. The young girl's blue eyes blazed in the gathering darkness, tears still streaming endlessly down her cheeks. The man beside her watched, his face full of pity. His long dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. It cascaded across his shoulders in smooth waves.   
  
he said her name softly, as if it were a prayer. I won't try to make you feel better. I know I cannot. However, I must help you prepare. Your father may be gone, but his empire, and his enemies, remain.  
  
The girl did not respond.  
  
Please, you must listen to me. I can help you, train you, teach you to survive in this world of darkness. The end of this day marks the sunset of your life in the light.  
  
Kagome turned her tearstained face towards him and took a deep breath. Her voice was filled with pain, but it held strength also. Naraku... I don't want to fail my father... And I don't want to die... Can you really protect me?  
  


_By day give thanks  
  
_

You should be thankful for the times you have spent not knowing of danger or fear. The daylight was warm and clear and you lived a life of happiness... That world is gone...  
  
His words echoed endlessly in her head. Gone... _Gone..._   
  
Memories flooded through her... She was a little girl playing in the courtyards, laughing and smiling, playing with her childhood companion... Say, Rin, do you think we should pick flowers?  
  
Yes, Rin would like that. How about those pretty blue ones over there? Can we pick those, Kagome?  
  
  
  
Don't pick all the flowers, Naraku had said with a grin. You two want to leave some for another day.  
  
Come on, Hiten! Kagome cried with a smile.  
  
The young boy stuck up his noses. Boys do not pick flowers, he said sternly.  
  
She was trying to learn archery, even though her father said it was useless... Kaede, how come you shoot so much better than me?  
  
I've had a lot more practice than you, my child. But hold your bow like this. Gently. There you go.  
  
And then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her father watching her. His smile was proud. He was proud... Of her.   
  
She was a teenager at a pool party, playing volleyball with the net above the sparkling blue water... Say, Kagome, are you hungry? Do you want something to eat? Inuyasha asked with a grin.  
  
Sure, that'd be-  
  
I can get her something to eat, dogbreath. I'm sure she doesn't want to eat with you!  
  
Shut up, Kouga!  
  
Make me, dog-  
  
Both of you stop that! Kagome cried.  
  
They looked at her, embarassed. Just then, Hiten walked up behind her and offered her a sandwich, which she accepted with a grin, hopping out of the pool with a little laugh.  
  
She was walking along the beach, the stars overhead, the man beside her smiling softly... She could feel in her soul that she was about to experience he first kiss. Sesshoumaru leaned down toward her, his eyes glowing, and captured his lips with her own. They stood, locked in each other's embrace...  
  
She was standing on the balcony, gushing to one of the two people she could tell anything too. And then he kissed me, Hiten. It was incredible...  
  
She was sitting at the kitchen table, working on her homework with the other of her most trusted friends... Naraku was laughing as he tried to explain to her the difference between a parabola and a hyberbola.   
  
I still don't get it, Kagome said, her mind blank.  
  
Naraku continued to laugh.  
  


_By night beware  
  
_

Now, all of that was gone. Gone... Forever. She could not laugh and play anymore. She could no longer go to parties or walk along the beach. Kaede was dead and Rin was far away. Her father was gone.   
  
She looked up at Naraku, who was looking at her strangely. Naraku's laugh was gone... She couldn't remember the last time he had smiled.  
_  
_

Half the world in sweetness  
  


In that moment, she envied those normal people whose lives weren't entangled with mafia wars, whose everyday thoughts weren't of death. Those normal people were as far from her as the moon.  
_  
_

The other in fear  
  


That happy world wasn't hers, and it never could be. I'm... scared, she whispered.  
  
Naraku wrapped his arms gently around her. I will do my best for you, but you cannot imagine the terrors that lie ahead. I can no longer hide the truth from you.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. I understand. Tell me what I must do._  
_

  
When the darkness takes you  
  


Now that you are the head of the Higurashi family, you must learn to recognize deceit and trickery. You must learn to... How shall I put it? See in the dark. All truth is hidden behind a mask of lies. True motives are clouded by facades of loyalty.  
_  
_

With her hand across your face  
  


Now that you are in the darkness, you will not be able to see truth clearly. For instance, someone has betrayed you. That is why your father is dead.  
  
But who has betrayed me?  
  
That is what you must work out. Remember that despite the darkness, despite the masks and the facades, the truth is still there.  
  
I don't think I understand what you're telling me.  
_  
_

Don't give in too quickly  
  


I'm telling you not to give in to the darkness. Look only at what is true. Remove everything else. You must find the one who has betrayed you, so... Who has a motive?  
  
Kagome thought for a moment. Yura - She was unhappy with my father.  
  
That's true, but does it really make sense? Wouldn't it have to be someone who knew a little more about your father's business.  
  
Kagome considered this. So, it's someone close to him?  
  
Yes. Someone close. Very good. Who are your father's closest advisers?_  
_

Find the thing she's erased  
  


Besides you? Let's see. There's Sesshoumaru, of course, and Hiten. There's Miroku and Sango. There's Nazuna... Hmmmm.... Who else? Inuyasha... And Kikyo. Does that sound right? Oh, right, and that Onigumo guy._  
_

  
Find the line, find the shape  
  


Naraku was looking at her with distinct pride. How did you know Onigumo was close to your father? He's never at the meetings.  
  
I.... Instinct, I guess. He always seems to know everything. Plus, one time my father said something like This is important - Have Onigumo do it.'  
Very, very good, Kagome. You're learning already. Now, consider where your father was killed - On his way to a secret meeting. Your greatest enemy, Bankotsu, must have had the assasination carefully planned. But remember, that meeting was not only secret, but unusal.  
  
Yes, I do remember... It was arranged last-minute, at nine o clock yesterday morning.  
  
Yes, and it was a meeting regarding your interests in the gambling business, so only those involved with that business and his very closest advisors would know of it. Who would that be?  
_  
_

Through the grain  
  


Onigumo, Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, and Hiten, she said, almost at once.  
  
Yes, know, remember. You are searching for truth... Who could betray you?  
_  
_

Find the outline  
  


It can't be Sesshoumaru or Hiten. They're too loyal to my father, to me. They'd never betray us... That can only mean... Onigumo or Kikyo.  
  
Does that really make sense? Naraku asked softly. The informer had to pass information to Bankotsu between nine o clock yesterday morning and this morning._  
_

  
Things will tell you their name  


  
And he'd want to do it himself, or have someone he very much trusted do it.  
  
Yes - So who would that be?_  
  
_

The table. the guitar.  
  


Kagome's eyes widened slightly. It can't be Kikyo. She hasn't left the mansion at all. Not even once. And all lines are tapped.  
_  
_

The empty glass  
  


Sesshoumaru did, though. He left to head to the East bend, but... You were with him. That means it can't be him, Kagome continued._  
_

  
All will blend together when the daylight has passed  
  


But I knew it wasn't him, she said with conviction. It must be Onigumo - I _knew_ I shouldn't trust him. I knew it. He's always lurking in the shadows and-  
  
Can it be Onigumo? Naraku's eyes were intense.  
  
It's not Hiten - He's been with me except for a few select times, but I know where he was - And he's been at the mansion too._  
_

  
Find the line, find the shape  
  


Onigumo left the mansion but, wait... Wait a minute. He didn't know about the meeting my father was going to! He was busy with making plans for next week, and Father never got around to telling him! I remember, Dad told me...  
_  
_

Through the grain  
  


But who else could it be? Kikyo, Hiten, and Sesshoumaru were accounted for... Her eyes widened.  
_  
_

Find the outline  
  


Wait... Someone was unaccounted for. Mantan. That means it can only be...  
_  
_

And things will tell you their name  
  


Naraku supplied.  
  
Not possible. It doesn't make sense. He's loyal, much too loyal. It would never happen! No way!  
  
Kagome, you reasoned it out. It's the only possibility.  
  
But it's just not possible. I won't believe it! she cried, panic in her voice. Her eyes were full of a strange terror.  
  
He gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders but she struggled out of his grasp. Stay away from me! Away! Don't come near me! she cried.  
  
She tried to run, but he caught her gently around the waist and pulled her back. Listen to me, listen... I know this is hard...  
  
There were tears in her eyes. She was shaking with sadness and fear and confusion.  
  
Listen to me... It's okay, it's okay...  
  
She was shaking from head to foot. It can't really be him... What am I going to do?  
  
He must die, of course, Naraku said softly.  
  
Noooo. It can't have been him. It can't have been... Naraku..._  
_

  
Now I watch you falling into sleep  
  


Naraku could see the pain in her eyes, and suddenly he realized she was also on the verge of exhaustion. It shall be dealt with tommorrow, he whispered, sweeping the frail girl up in his arms. She clung to him as he carried her gently to her room. She had been through far too much today, and he wondered if he had been too harsh on her. However, he knew instantly that he had had no choice. She must learn the rules so that she could survive as the leader of the most powerful mafia family there was.  
_  
_

Watch your fist uncurl against the sheet  
  


He looked down at her when he realized she was not clutching him as tightly. Her eyes were closed and it seemed that she had fallen asleep. When he reached her room however and laid her down upon the bed, her eyes snapped open. Please... Stay with me, she whispered.  
  
Naraku looked down at her, so frail and yet so strong - She was truly the bravest and most beautiful person he had ever met. He had meant to lay her down gently and hold her hand, but somehow it didn't work. He found himself coming down on top of her, his lips urgently seeking hers. She was as shocked as he was, but that didn't keep her from responding. They kissed so intensely and for so long that both of them were panting for breath.  
  
she said, her eyes full of confusion.  
  
I have wanted you, loved you perhaps, for a very long time. Kagome, I-  
  
But she cut him off. I understand Naraku. I feel the same way. Please, stay with me. Never leave me.  
  
I couldn't... Even if I wanted to.  
_  
_

Watch your lips fall open and your eyes dim  
  


Several minutes later, she had fallen asleep against him, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. He had not meant to say all that he had, but he knew in that instant that she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him, and that he would do all in his power to protect her.  
_  
_

Blind faith  
  


Watching her sleep, he realized how completely she trusted him, how much she still had to learn. One day..._  
_

  
I would shelter you  
  


Naraku stood beside Kagome. Both looked out of a window, watching an alleyway. She was breathing rather fast and he reached out his hand, grasping hers. She glanced at him and his heart broke at the pleading in her eyes. She seemed to be begging him to stop what was about to happen, but he could not.  
  


_Keep you in light_  


  
A man everyone knew worked for Bankotsu stepped out of the shadow. In another instant, Hiten stepped into the alleyway, Mantan at his side.  
  
Kagome let out a strangled sob and rushed forward, but Naraku caught her around the waist. she cried.  
  
Then Hiten and the man looked up in shock as five men rose from their hiding places. He tried to run, turning away from Bankotsu's man and toward the safety of the open street. But it was too late...   
  
Kagome was screaming into the darkness, but Naraku could not comprehend the words._  
_

  
But I can only teach you...  
  


HIten fell to the ground, his body riddled with bullet holes, his eyes wide open in shock and pain, an expression of pure horror frozen on his face.  
  
Kagome fought Naraku, but when she couldn't get free she collapsed against him, the tears flowing like a river from her blue eyes.  
_  
_

Night vision  
  


Kagome's tiny body shook with the force of her darkness. Naraku held her as she sobbed. He clutched her to him, knowing he could offer no comfort, knowing betrayal would always sting more painfully than death.   
_  
_

Night vision  
  


This brave and wonderful woman was suffering because of it, and much as he loved her, he couldn't remove her from this world of darkness and pain. All he could do was teach her to survive in that world. All he could do was teach her..  
_  
_

Night vision


End file.
